Un amour plus fort que la guerre
by Miss Sadique
Summary: La Terre, cette fichu planète où j'aurais aimée ne jamais poser les pieds. Mais voilà, le destin en a décidé autrement.Et il va falloir que je trouve des alliés pour arrêter la guerre qui se profile entre mon peuple et mes ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

Hola todo él mundo, je vous présente ma prémière fiction sur . Autant être honnête avec vous, les Cullen ne sont pas présents, ils sont remplacés par une autre famille. Ce qui fait que touts les Personnages m'appartient, hormis certains qui appartiennent à Stépheie Meyer. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Me voilà sur cette terre de merde, peuplée d'êtres ignobles qu'on appelle les Humains. Je les hais tous, quand je les voyais d'où j'étais et ce dont ils étaient capable, ça me répugne. Mais je n'ais pas d'autre choix que d'être sur Terre. Les miens ont tous été tués par des êtres abjects que sont les Titans. Sur Terre, les Humains voient les Titans comme des géants monstrueux, mais c'est tout le contraire. Les Titans ont l'apparence des Humains, mais on a des choses en plus : ils sont beaux, ont un corps d'athlète, assez grands et possèdent une grande force comme les miens. Mais ils ont un défaut qui fait qu'on les reconnait : ils ont les yeux noirs. Les Titans sont de puissants guerriers commandés par le puissant Anton, leur roi. C'est un homme d'une grande beauté : les cheveux noirs coiffés en épis, au moins 1m90, les yeux noirs (forcement), mince (forcement aussi). Il est d'une grande beauté, mais surtout d'une grande cupidité. En plus de vouloir gouverner son royaume, il veut gouverner le mien. Son peuple et les miens sont en guerre depuis la création du monde. Mon peuple l'avait toujours remporté, mais Anton devient de plus en plus puissant à mesure que les siècles passent. On savait qu'il allait un jour attaquer et on s'était préparé. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait. On avait appris qu'il y avait une taupe au sein des miens, mais il était trop tard et Anton et les siens attaquèrent. Je voulais me battre, mais ma famille en a décidée autrement. Mon père ordonna à ma mère de me protéger, tandis que lui et mon frère se battraient. Je refusai tout de suite, mais ma mère me force à la rejoindre. Alors contre mon gré, j'acceptai. Les miens se battaient avec courage et honneur. Je les vois se faire tuer sans pouvoir rien faire et cela me fit mal. Mais un des Titans réussit à m'atteindre, il lance une flèche qui râpe mon bras gauche douloureusement. Mon sang se mit à couler sur mon bras et je le touche pour calmer l'hémorragie. Un des miens arrive alors pour me protéger et tuer le Titan. Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête et continue de suivre ma mère. Ma mère me conduit jusqu'au sanctuaire, lieu sacré. C'est là que nous pouvons voir ce que les Humains fessaient à la Terre. Je compris alors le plan de ma famille : me ramener sur Terre :<p>

- Non maman, je n'irais pas sur Terre

- Ecoute ma puce, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ta survie et celle de notre peuple en dépend. Tu dois prendre fin à cette guerre

- Et comment veux-tu que j'y mette fin sans vous, sur Terre en plus

- Tu rencontreras des personnes qui t'aideront et auquel tu vas t'attacher

- Non maman, je refuse de vous abandonner

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'envoie aux Etats Unis, dans l'état d'Oregon, près de la vielle de Salem. Nous t'aimons ma chérie. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi maman

Elle me prend dans ses bras, je sens ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle m'embrasse et sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle m'envoya sur Terre. Son regard triste fut le dernier que j'eus d'elle, avant de tomber sur cette maudite planète. Et donc me voila, sur Terre, seule, sans personne pour m'aider. Je me promène dans une forêt, il y a un long fleuve, des animaux : cerfs, loups, puma, aigle. Vous, vous demandez qui je suis. Et bien, je suis une déesse. Mes parents sont le roi et la reine des Dieux, je peux vous dire que je suis ravie. Donc, vous l'avez bien compris, je suis la princesse des Dieux. Mon statut a des avantages et des inconvénients. J'étais respectée, aimée, mais aussi crainte et enviée par les miens. Je sais que cette guerre a du faire beaucoup de victimes d'un côté comme de l'autre et que j'ai du perdre beaucoup des miens. Mais j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule survivante et mes amis s'en sont tirés, ainsi que ma famille. Je me promène dans la forêt vêtu d'une longue robe rouge et noir avec une ouverture sur les deux côtés de mes cuisses, à mon poignet droit, je porte un bracelet avec la forme d'un S inversé, orné de motifs fleuris. Ce bracelet est le signe de mon appartenance royale. Physiquement, je suis une fille tout ce qui a de plus banale, j'ai les yeux verts qui peuvent passer du bleu au jaune selon la lumière du Soleil. J'ai les cheveux bruns bouclés qui descendent en cascade jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Et pour finir à mes pieds, j'ai des spartiates. Voilà vous savez à peu près, à quoi je ressemble. Vous, vous demandez quels sont mes pouvoirs ? Et bien ça, vous le serez en temps voulu. Je continue ma marche à la recherche de vies humaines, quand je vois deux humains, assez grands, très costauds. Je me cache derrière un arbre pour les espionner. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas mais je les trouve louche. Et mes craintes se confirment quand je vis une cage et à l'intérieur se trouve un pauvre petit aigle royal. Il a l'air blessé et très affaibli, du sang coule de son aile. Les monstres, comment ont-ils pu enlever un animal à son habitat ? C'est ignoble, après mes parents se demandent pourquoi je hais les Humains ? Voilà pourquoi. Je ne laisserais pas ces monstres faire du mal à ce petit aigle. Ne connaissant pas leur force, je décide d'attendre qu'ils partent et c'est ce qu'ils font. Je m'avance doucement vers la cage et regarde autour de moi pour voir si les deux humains ne reviennent pas. Je m'accroupis pour parler à l'aigle. Ce dernier pousse des petits cris :

- Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je vais te sortir de là, lui dis-je pour le calmer

Je pris le cadenas qui garde la cage fermée et le brise en deux. Je prends l'aigle dans mes bras et vois qu'effectivement, il était blessé à son aile. Il devait mesurer au moins 85cm. Je le caresse doucement pour l'apaiser et apparemment ça marche. Je m'apprête à partir, loin de ces monstres quand :

- Et toi là ! dit un des humains. Que fais-tu ici ? Relâche cet aigle

- Jamais ! Pour que vous le tuez ! Dis-je énervée, prête à protéger ce petit aigle

- Rend-le nous ou tu risques de le regretter

- Allez-vous faire voir. Monstre!

- Comme tu voudras. Carl, occupons-nous d'elle

- Avec plaisir Jo

Carl et Jo s'avancent vers moi avec menace. L'un tient une armée dans sa main et l'autre des cordes. Je recule pour poser l'aigle sur une branche

- Reste ici calmement. Ça ne sera pas long

- Ouais on sera vite débarrasser de toi, dit Jo

- Ne me jugez pas avec mon apparence. Je suis plus forte que vous ne le pensez, dis-je en me mettant en position d'attaque

- C'est ce qu'on va voir

Ils foncent sur moi mais je fus plus rapide. Je m'aide de la force de mes jambes et de mes bras pour me débarrasser d'eux. J'utilise ma magie pour envoyer Carl au loin. Mais, Jo me tient par les bras, j'hurle de douleur à cause de ma blessure. Carl revient à lui et s'avance dangereusement de moi. Je me libère en lui marchant sur le pied. Je leur assigne un coup dans leurs parties génitales et sur le derrière de leur cou pour les assommer. Ils sont alors à terre, inconscient. Je me retourne pour prendre le petit aigle dans mes bras. J'allais partir mais :

- Qui es-tu ? me dit une voix derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu? Alors à qui appartient cette voix? Quel est le prénom de cette mystérieuse jeunne femme.<p>

A la semaine prochaine. Bisous Miss Sadique.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola todo él mundo, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Merci Caro pour tes conseils. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Je me retourne pour savoir à qui appartient cette voix et vois alors un magnifique humain. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il était aussi grand qu'Anton, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus gris. Il porte un jean et une chemise. Mais je vois aussi qu'il n'est pas seul.<p>

Deux garçons et deux filles l'accompagnent, ils sont aussi d'une grande beauté. L'un des garçons a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, de taille moyenne. L'autre est plus grand, bien musclé, les yeux marron et également les cheveux noirs. Pour passer aux filles, l'une est blonde avec les yeux bleus et l'autre brune, les yeux verts. Elles sont toutes les deux de taille moyenne.

Ils sont tous très beau, l'évidence me saute aux yeux : ce ne sont pas des humains. Mais alors qui sont-ils ? Mais je vois alors qu'ils me regardent tous avec étonnement, méfiance et inquiétude. Je décide alors de répondre

- Euh désolée mais ces hu…. Hommes ont capturés ce petit aigle, alors je l'ai libérée. Il y a un mal à ça

- Euh non, mais tu es blessé, me dit le plus beau des trois garçons

- Oh euh oui ils m'ont un peu blessé, mais ce n'est rien

- Ça peut, peut être, s'infecté. Notre père est médecin, il pourrait te soigner, ainsi que ton aigle car il a l'air mal en point

Je regarde alors mon petit aigle, même s'il n'est pas vraiment le mien. Je regarde son aile blessé et je me dis qu'en effet, il a besoin d'être soigner. Je décide donc de mettre ma méfiance de côté et d'accepter leur offre.

- C'est d'accord, je vous suis

- Bien, suis-nous

Je les suivis dans la forêt. Bizarrement, je me surpris à détailler le garçon aux cheveux châtains. Il est super beau, le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Ses yeux bleus gris sont magnifiques et ses cheveux en bataille le rendent encore plus beau.

Mais au fond de moi, j'espère que ce ne sont des alliés des Titans car sinon je serais en grand danger. Mais mon petit aigle est gravement blessé et je dois reconnaitre que moi aussi. Je les suis à travers la forêt puis mes « sauveurs » s'arrêtent net. Ils se tournent vers moi :

- Bienvenue chez nous, me dit l'apollon

Une grande maison se dresse devant moi, on aurait dit qu'elle a été créée en même temps que la forêt, tellement elle s'harmonise avec l'endroit. Les murs sont de couleurs ivoire et je constate qu'il y a énormément de fenêtres. Je les suis jusqu'à la maison et tous me font entrés. La porte d'entrée donne sur un salon avec deux grands canapés, deux petits fauteuils, un écran plasma, des meubles. Un des trois garçons ferme la porte et dit

- Peter, tu peux venir, on a besoin de toi

Pourquoi il l'appelle Peter, alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes, ils l'ont appelés « père ». Ces personnes sont vraiment bizarres. Le dénommé Peter arrive d'en haut des escaliers. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir que lui aussi, est magnifique. Il a des cheveux noirs de jade, des yeux bleus. Il porte une blouse blanche de médecin. Quand il me voit, il est surpris mais descend les marches

- Bonjour mademoiselle, me dit Peter

- Bonjour, dis-je méfiante

- Euh elle a besoin de toi. Elle est blessée ainsi que son aigle, lui dit « l'apollon »

- Je vois ça, en effet. Bien, suis-moi

Je suivis Peter en haut. Il me fait entrer dans, ce qui est apparemment son bureau. Il y a plein de matériels médicaux ainsi qu'un lit médical.

- Assis-toi sur le lit et pose ton aigle à côté de toi

- Très bien

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et m'installe sur le lit posant le petit aigle à côté de moi. Il me regarde et je peux décelée de la peur. Je le caresse pour le rassurer, même si j'ai peur, moi aussi. Je vis Peter prendre son nécessaire pour me soigner, ainsi que l'aigle. Il commence par son dernier, il lui nettoie le sang et lui pose une attelle

- Il faut que son aile reste bien droite et allongé pour qu'elle guérisse

- Très bien, merci. Il va vite guérir ?

- Le temps nous le dira. Bien à ton tour

- Ça marche

- Ça va piquer un peu, me rassure Peter

- D'accord, dis-je en lui souriant

- Alors comment tu as été blessé ? dit-il tout en me soignant

- Euh en essayant de sauver le petit aigle. Ces hommes l'ont enfermés dans une cage, alors que je l'ais sauvée. J'adore les animaux

- En effet et c'est très courageux de ta part. Tu te promenais dans la forêt ?

- Euh oui

- Tu es toute seule ? Pardon c'est une question indiscrète

- Mes parents sont morts, dis-je en ne mentant à moitié car je ne sais pas si mes parents sont encore en vie

- Euh je suis vraiment désolée. Pardonne-moi

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Alors oui, je suis seule au monde, enfin était, vu que j'ai ce petit aigle avec moi

- Hum, en tout cas, il t'aime beaucoup. Ça se voit.

- Merci

- Tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

- Non, je n'ai même pas de maison

- Tu peux vivre ici. Je veux dire, en attendant de te trouver une maison

- Je ne veux pas abusée de votre hospitalité

- Ça nous fera plaisir

- Merci c'est gentil

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Il a l'air calme, sage et réfléchi mais je doute vraiment que lui et les siens soient humains. Je le sentirais et ce n'est pas le cas. Il finit de me soigner en posant un bandage autour de mon bras. Je prends l'aigle dans mes bras et lui caresse sa tête.

Nous descendons, tous nous attendent en bas sur les canapés. Peter me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil et je m'exécute. Je vois touts leurs regards interrogateurs sur moi et ça commence à m'énerver. Je ne suis pas une bête de foire.

- Euh tu veux boire quelque chose ? me dit une femme qui ne n'ait pas encore vus

- Euh oui

- Que veux-tu. De l'eau, du coca. Euh un chocolat chaud

- Oui ! Un chocolat

J'adore le chocolat, c'est bien un des seuls mets que l'être humain a inventé de génial. La femme partit faire mon chocolat et un silence se fait…. Très long trop long. La femme revient avec mon chocolat

- Merci

- Alors qui es-tu ? me demande Peter Cooper

- Je peux vous demander la même question

- En effet. Je suis Peter, le chef de famille

- Enchantée même si je connais déjà votre nom

- Oui c'est vrai. Je te présente ma femme Elisabeth.

- Bonjour enchantée de te connaitre, me dit Elisabeth. Elle était petite, cheveux bruns et les yeux verts

- Moi de même, lui répondis-je

- Voici mes enfants Ashley (la brune), Nikki (la blonde), Jackson, Kellan (le bien musclé) et Robert (le beau châtain)

- Enchantée de tous vous connaitre

- Et toi, alors quel est ton nom ? me demande Robert

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Alors vos impressions sur cette famille. Allez les paris sont ouverts: quel est le prénom de cette fille? A vos paris, prêts, feu partez!<p>

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Miss Sadique.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola todo él mundo. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Bon, je vois que vous avez tous devinés, alors je vous laisse avec la suite. Rendez vous en bas pour une petite remarque.

* * *

><p>- Je m'appelle Kristen….. Stewart, dis-je en cherchant un nom à donner en plus de mon prénom.<p>

- Ravi de te connaitre Kristen, me dit Peter. Tu peux rester ici autant que je parle pour tout le monde

- Quoi ! Elle va restée ici, dit Nikki en colère

- Ecoute, Nikki. Elle est toute seule, ses parents sont morts. Il est normal de l'aider, dit Peter

- En mettant en danger notre famille

- Nikki !

- Non laissez c'est bon. Je m'en vais, je gêne apparemment

- Je me lève et j'allais prendre la porte quand une main saisit la mienne : celui de Robert. Il regarde avec attention et joie :

- Reste, je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, seule. Il y a des ours, des loups et des pumas. Je m'en voudrais si t'arrive quelque chose, alors reste

- C'est d'accord, dis-je. Ses paroles m'ont touché. Je craque de plus en plus sur lui

Il me prend par la main et je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Nikki me regarde avec haine ce qui me fait peur. Pourquoi elle a peur pour sa famille, qui sont-ils ?

- Bon, vu que tout est réglé, Robert va te montrer ta chambre. Si tu es d'accord, bien sur, dit Peter à l'adresse de Robert

- Bien sur, pas de soucis, dit Robert en me souriant

- Oh alors ne faites pas de connerie touts les deux, dit Jackson

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui, dit Robert énervée

Moi je rougis légèrement, Robert me plait un peu et j'ai envie de mieux le connaitre. Mais cela ne me ressemble pas, je suis quelqu'un de méfiante, solitaire et qui ne se laisse pas facile s'approcher. Mais parler à Peter et à Robert c'est aussi facile que de respirer et cela me tombe le tournis. Ma mère avait peut être raison en disant que je trouverais des alliés sur cette fichu planète. Ma vision sur les humains commence à changer, mais sont-ils vraiment humains. Faudrait que je les observe. Je sais, ce n'est pas génial mais je me devais de me protéger. Je reviens à la normale et suivit leurs conversation

- Bon vous, vous calmez vous deux. Robert, tu lui montres sa chambre et la salle de bain, dit Peter

- Ça marche. Viens Kristen, me dit Robert en me prenant la main

Je le suivis, laissant le petit aigle avec Peter et mon cœur s'emballe alors qu'il me tient la main. Pff fichu sentiment. Robert ouvre une porte qui donne dans une pièce. Il est bien meublé : un grand lit est posé au milieu, des armoires étaient posés contre le mur et il y avait une porte à parut gêné :

- Euh voilà ta chambre.

- Merci. C'est gentil à vous de me passer une chambre, alors que vous ne me connaissez pas

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de te comprendre depuis longtemps.

- Euh je…, dis-je ne sachant quoi dire

- Je suis désolée pour Nikki, pour son comportement

- Ça ne fait rien, j'ai l'habitude d'être rejeter, de ne pas être comprise

- On se ressemble alors, dit Robert en s'approchant de moi

Il est soudain si proche de moi que nos corps sont entrelacés. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Robert et vois à quel point que ces yeux sont magnifiques. J'ai envie de plonger dedans, tellement ils sont enivrants. Nos lèvres sont alors très proches, j'essaie de me rapprocher. J'allais l'embrasser, donner mon premier baiser depuis des années.

* * *

><p>Ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plait. Mais c'est pour donner du suspense^^. Alors comme vous l'avez devinés, c'est Bien Kristen Stewart le personnage principal, et pas BELLA. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne l'aiment pas (et je je le conçois), alors je vous préviens une fois, pas deux. Je suis TRES receptive quand on l'insulte car ça m'énerve que des gens osent dire des choses dégueulasses sur elle, alors qu'ils ne la connaissent même pas. Kristen n'est pas cette fille froide et renfermée comme les tabloïds veulent vous le faire croire. C'est une personne adorable, qui a des sentiments, qui sait rire ET sourire. Alors si vous ne l'aimez pas, passez votre chemin, car à partir de maintenant, je ne tolérais aucune insultes venant de qui que je sois. Et je risque d'être très méchante dans ces cas là. J'espère que vous avez compris et que je n'aurez pas à le redire. Désolée pour cette longue tirade mais fallait que je le dises.<p>

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

Miss Sadique


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et merci mille fois d'accepter Kristen Stewart, je suis ravie que des gens l'apprécient ou du moins, ne le détestent pas. Désolée pour le retard, mais hier je n'étais pas là. En tout cas, bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Mais il recule me laissant le cœur vide, lourd. J'ai mal, mal au cœur, j'ai espérée tellement mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Je n'aurais jamais le droit au bonheur et à l'amour vrai. Robert regarde à terre et me dit :<p>

Ma salle de bain est là-bas. Tu peux aller te laver. J'ai tout ce qui faut. Pendant ta guérison, Ashley a mis des affaires de rechange sur le lavabo. Tu peux mettre un bain pour te détendre. Je reviens te voir dans 20 minutes pour voir si tu vas bien

- D'accord, dis-je anéantie. Je m'avance vers la salle de bain

- Au fait, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Euh ce que tu as

- Des pâtes à la carbonara, ça te va ?

- Oui c'est parfait

Il me sourit et sortit de sa chambre. Je vais dans sa salle de bain. Elle est magnifique, super grand. Il y a une baignoire douche avec jacuzzi. Je fais couler l'eau, me déshabille et rentre dans l'eau bien chaude. Ça fait du bien de prendre un bon bain. Mais je repense à tout ce qui s'est passée : ma fuite de mon monde, ma venue ici, ma rencontre avec le petit aigle et les Cooper et mon presque baiser avec Robert. Je pense sincèrement qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais bon tu as encore tout faux, ma pauvre Kristen. Aucun homme humain, dieux ou être surnaturels ne pourra tomber amoureux de moi depuis ma rupture avec Christophe, il y a de cela des siècles. A cause de lui, je ne fais plus confiance aux hommes à cause de sa trahison. Et voilà que je commençais à redonner une chance aux hommes et voilà qu'il me fuit. C'est bien ma veine. Je fredonne un air : I love rock and roll de Joan Jett. Une superbe chanteuse pour une humaine. La musique m'aide à me calmer, à y voir plus clair. Je dus m'endormis car j'entendis Robert frapper comme un malade sur la porte en hurlant mon prénom

- Kristen, réponds-moi je t'en prie. Kristen !

- Oui Robert, je suis là. Désolée mais je me suis assoupie

- Tu m'as fait peur. Le diner est prêt

- D'accord, j'arrive

Apparemment, il part car j'attends la porte se fermer. Je sors de la baignoire et me changea. Enfin changer, je décide de remettre ma robe. Je sors de la chambre de Robert et va dans leur cuisine. Tout le monde est là, l'odeur de nourriture parvient à mes narines. Hum ça sent bon.

- Assis-toi, me dit Peter

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

Le petit aigle pousse des cris dans les bras de Peter:

- Je crois qu'il veut être avec toi, me dit Peter en me donnant l'aigle dans mes bras.

- En effet, lui répondis-je en caressant l'aigle

- Tu lui as trouvé un prénom ?

- Non, pas encore. A vrai dire, je n'y ais pas pensée.

- Tu comptes le garder ?

- Je ne sais pas. S'il veut rester avec moi, pas de soucis. Mais, je ne veux pas l'arracher à sa famille.

- Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il s'est attaché à toi

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui. Après tout, tu lui as sauvé la vie

- Mais pourquoi ces hommes en avait-il après lui ?

- Ce sont des braconniers. Ils capturent des animaux pour leurs fourrures, leurs pelages ou tout simplement ils les revendent à des personnes qui souhaitent avoir ces animaux chez eux

- Mais c'est horrible, ces hommes arrachent ses animaux à leurs habitats naturels !

- Je sais mais parfois nous, n'y pouvons rien

- Et il n'y a personne pour protéger et défendre ces animaux

- Si, il existe des organisations mais parfois elles sont impuissants.

- C'est ignoble.

- Je comprends ton point de vue. Tu viens d'où pour ne pas connaitre ce genre de trappe.

Merde, voilà une des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Vite, trouve une réponse simple mais plausible :

- D'un petit village dans l'Oregon, où on ne connait ce genre de chasse car on vit tranquille avec les animaux. On ne les embête pas et ces derniers ne nous embêtent pas.

- Je vois. Excuse-moi pour cette question.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Alors comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? me demande Emma

- Nikki ! rétorque Peter

- Mais pourquoi ? On ne sait rien d'elle et si elle doit restée un moment chez nous. Autant en savoir plus sur elle.

- Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis désolée, Kristen.

- Ça ne fait rien. Toute ma famille est morte, assassinée, je suis la seule rescapée. Alors pour échapper aux agresseurs, je me suis enfuie de mon village pour trouver refuge ici.

En repensant à ma famille, je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler le long de ma joue. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour eux, si Anton leur a fait du mal, je jure qu'il va payer. Les bras chaleureux d'Elisabeth me font sortir de mes pensées. Je fus surprise mais je l'enlace également ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Je vois alors touts les regards des Cooper attristés sauf celui de Nikki, toujours un regarde de profond dégout. Je me détache des bras d'Elisabeth et essuie ma larme. Je vis que Peter est en train d'engueuler Nikki, cette dernière me regarde avec haine et préfère partir:

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour Nikki. Ne t'en fais pas, ici tu es en sécurité. Tu peux restée autant que tu veux, me dit Peter

- Merci c'est gentil mais j'ai l'impression de gêner, dis-je

- Tu es la bienvenue, Kristen me répondit Elisabeth

- Oui, tu peux restée ici. On ira faire les magasins pour t'acheter des vêtements, me dit Ashley

- Euh merci

- Alors bienvenue à la maison, me dit Jackson en me prenant dans les bras

Je suis tellement émue que cette famille m'accepte, alors qu'elle ne me connait pas. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Cette famille a l'air soudé et aimante sauf peut être Nikki, mais elle ne fait que défendre sa famille face à une étrangère venu dont sait où. Je parle avec les Cooper pendant que je mange. Ainsi j'en appris plus sur eux.

Les enfants allaient en cours (ils étaient en terminale), sauf Robert. Ce dernier aide son père à l'hôpital, mais il compose aussi de la musique et joue de la guitare et du piano. Peter, lui donc, était médecin à l'hôpital de Salem, Elisabeth, elle, reste à la maison. Donc si je reste avec eux, je me ferrais que Elisabeth et Robert (de temps en temps) dans la journée ou du moins avant que les enfants ne rentrent de l'école.

En parlant d'eux, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec Ashley et Jackson. Jackson est le genre grand frère protecteur mais qui adore dire des conneries. Ashley est le genre de personne à qui on aime se confier. Elle adore le shopping, mais moi je déteste ça, enfin c'est juste que je ne connais pas les choix du shopping, alors elle prévoit de me convertir. Ce n'est pas gagné. Kellan, bah je ne sais pas, déjà que sa petite amie ne m'aime pas, ça n'arrange pas les choses, loin de là. Mais bon, avec le temps, ça peut, peut être, s'arranger. Pour Nikki, je n'ais même pas la peine que je ne cherche aucuns rapprochements. Elle me déteste, mais ça m'énerver qu'on me hait sans essayer de me connaitre. Je ne mords pas. Pour Robert, je crois que ça va rester ainsi. A mon grand regret. Je finis mon repas et Elisabeth prend mon assiette pour le mettre au lave vaisselle:

- Tu veux faire les magasins avec moi ? me demande Ashley

- Euh, je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop faire les magasins, dis-je

- Tu devrais dire oui, sinon Ashley risque de faire la moue toute l'après midi

- Allez, s'il te plait. Dis oui. Il est quelle heure ? 15H, promis dans deux heures, on est rentré. Juste le temps de t'acheter quelques fringues. S'il te plait, me supplie Ashley

- Bon, très bien, c'est d'accord

- Yes, super. Allez, viens

Elle me prend par la main et me fait sortir de la maison, non sans avoir laisser mon petit aigle aux soins de Peter. Je lui promis de revenir vite, il pose un cri, me disant son approbation. Je sortis de la maison, Je m'assois dans la voiture d'Ashley et nous voilà partis pour Salem.

* * *

><p>Voila chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain, ça sera la séance shopping avec Ashley. Kristen va être ravie.<p>

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Miss Sadique


	5. Chapter 5

Hola todo él mundo, voici le nouveau chapitre spécial Shopping. Je m'excuse pour les fautes du précédent chapitre, ça m'arrivera plus et normalement il n'y en a pas dans celui-ci. J'ai vu que je n'aie eu que deux reviews, vous m'aimez plus ma fiction, il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisez pas? Dites-le, mais si c'est pour les prénoms, rêvez pas. Kristen restera le personnage principal.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

><p>La ville de Salem était une grande ville. Située dans la vallée de la Willamette, c'est la capitale de l'État et la deuxième ville en termes de population. L'agglomération est peuplée de près de 400 000 habitants et comporte, avec Salem, la ville de Keizer, d'après les dires d'Ashley. Au moins, je vais me fondre dans la masse. Mais voir touts ces humains ne me plait pas du tout. J'en avais la nausée et leurs regards posés sur moi n'arrangeaient en rien.<p>

- Ils n'ont jamais vu une fille en robe ou quoi, dis-je énervée

- Si, mais ta robe est super belle et très échancré

- Mais elle est tout ce qui a de plus simple

- Simple. C'est une robe de haute couture, alors ils doivent croire que tu es riche

- Pfff pourquoi les humains ne pensent qu'à l'argent ?

- Parce que c'est ce qui permet de vivre sur Terre, Kristen

- Euh oui, c'est vrai. C'est juste que ça m'énerve que cela crée un fossé entre eux.

- Oui c'est sur

Merde, j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas trop relevé ma remarque désobligeante envers les humains. Mais c'est normal, pourquoi se soucier d'argent. Chez nous, tout le monde était sur un même pied d'égalité, même si la famille royale était dite sacrée. Mais il n'y avait aucun fossé et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Ashley me fit entrer dans un magasin de vêtements. A peine entrées que les femmes et hommes du magasin se tournèrent vers nous, ou plutôt vers moi. Leurs regards assassins ou plutôt choqués me firent frémir de rage. Je n'avais qu'une envie : partir loin d'ici. Mais Ashley avait l'air tellement ravie d'être là,on dirait que sa vie en dépendait. Elle était comme chez elle entre touts ses rayons, remplis de fringues.

Ashley me dégotta plusieurs jeans, des tee-shirts, des robes et jupes et plusieurs paires de baskets avec le logo « All Star » imprimé dessus. Elle me fit entrer dans une cabine d'essayage en me passant les affaires. Cela dura presque une heure où j'essayais jeans, tee-shirts, robes, jupes. Personnellement, je préférais le style décontracté, même si j'avais l'habitude des longues robes, être dans un jean me plaisais. Je décidais donc de prendre cinq jeans, une bonne dizaine de tee-shirts et deux paires de baskets. Ashley insista pour que je prenne une robe de couleur noire et une jupe de couleur violet et j'acceptais devant son air de chien battu.

Arrivée devant la caisse pour payer, la jeune fille qui la tenait, regarda tour à tour les vêtements et moi. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me regardait, ses yeux marron me détaillaient de haut en bas. Elle devait se demander comment une fille avec une robe pareille, pouvait soudain porter des jeans et des tee-shirts aussi banals. Je lui lance un regard noir, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille. Elle passa les articles sur une sorte de borne électrique. Ashley paya les articles à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'est une des façons qu'ont les humains de payer. Que quand ces derniers n'avaient pas d'argents sur eux, ils payaient de cette façon. Et apparemment ça marcha, car le montant de 300$ fut accepté. Comment de l'argent pouvait sortir de cette carte ? Les humains et leurs technologie, vraiment bizarre. On dit « au revoir » à la jeune fille et nous sortons avec les cinq sacs sous le bras. Ashley se tourna vers moi :

- Alors, que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas. On peut aller se promener dans la ville. Je ne la connais pas

- Ok ça marche

Ashley me fit donc visiter. C'est la première fois que je voyais une ville terrienne de ma vie et je peux dire que je suis impressionnée. Il y a énormément de monde, de voitures, de personnes qui couraient pour attraper un bus ou un taxi (enfin, c'est ce que me dit Ashley). Des humains de touts âges se côtoyaient, discutaient ensemble autour d'un café ou une boisson. Des voitures grillaient le stop ou le feu rouge ou laissaient passer des gens. Ashley m'emmena dans un des parcs de la ville. Je voyais des jeunes joués au foot, au basket, mais aussi faire du vélo, se promener avec leurs enfants ou leurs chiens ou seuls. Il y avait aussi des personnes allongées dans l'herbe. Avec Ashley, on fit de même. Je savourais ce moment, sentant le vent pénétrer ma peau, le soleil me redonna des forces, me revitalisa. J'en avais bien besoin après ce que j'avais vécu. Je repensais à ma famille, j'espérais qu'elle s'en était sorti et qu'elle allait bien. Je dus restée longtemps dans mes pensées car Ashley me secoua :

- Hé ça va ?

- Oui, oui. J'étais en train de penser à ma famille

- Pardon, je suis désolée

- Non c'est rien. Je me dis que j'aurais du restée avec eux et non faire ce que ma mère m'a demandée : partir comme une lâche.

- Tu n'es pas une lâche. Ta mère t'a dit ça pour te protéger. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste

- Si tu le dis

- Ne t'en fais pas, ceux qui ont tués ta famille, ne te trouveront pas

- Tu ne les connais pas. Ils me trouveront où j'aille

- Mais il y a des centaines de villes entre le Canada et ici. Comment ils te retrouveront ?

- Ils sont très rusés, crois-moi

Et aussi parce qu'une déesse sur terre, ça se remarque. Déjà que les humains deviennent des poissons quand ils me voient, alors un Titan. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, ça serait me dévoiler et je n'avais pas assez confiance aux Cooper pour leur dire. On reste une heure à discuter et à regarder les gens passer, mais il est temps de rentrer. On repartit vers la voiture et on rentra à la maison. Elisabeth nous accueille chaleureusement :

- Vous avez fait de bonnes affaires à ce que je vois ?

- Oui, Ashley a refait ma garde robe. Encore merci pour tout, dis-je en montrant les sacs

- Bah c'est normal, on ne va pas te laisser sans rien

- Merci, dis-je gênée. Bon, je vais monter mes affaires

Même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment, je l'aie un peu mal prise. Je savais quand même me débrouiller toute seule, j'avais plus 5ans. Je savais que j'avais vécu une expérience traumatisante, mais quand même faut pas exagérer. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Je rangeais mes affaires dans l'armoire. Chose faite, je m'allongeais sur le lit. Je regardais le plafond en repensant aux miens. Je m'endormis sous la fatigue. Je rêvais que j'étais dans mon monde. Ce dernier était en flammes, les miens étaient par terre, morts. Je marchais à travers le brasier et les cadavres pour essayer de trouver mes parents et mon frère. Je vis ce dernier par terre, devant le palais :

- Cameron ! Cam' ! dis-je en m'agenouillant près de lui

- Kris, dit ce dernier faiblement

- Je suis là

- Faut que tu t'en ailles. Les parents sont morts et je vais bientôt rendre l'âme

- Non Cam', ne dis pas ça. Tu vas t'en sortir

- Non Kris. Ecoute-moi bien, tu es notre seule espoir pour revoir notre monde en paix. Il faut que tu tues Anton

- Et comment veux-tu que j'y arrive seule ?

- Tu n'es pas seule, Kris. Tu as des gens qui seront toujours là pour toi. Ils t'aideront.

- Les Cooper ?

- Oui et surtout un, en particulier

- Robert ?

- Je sais qu'il te rend pas indifférente et inversement

-Mais qui sont-ils ?

- Des alliés, Kristen. Des amis en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Ils seront là pour t'aider

- Cam', dis-je en pleurant

- Je t'aime petite sœur. Nous serrons toujours là pour toi. Nous t'aimons, dit Cam' en me caressant la joue

- Cam' ! Cam' ! dis-je en hurlant, voyant son corps disparaitre sous mes yeux.

- Cam' !

Je me réveille en sursaut et en pleurs. J'atterris sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Je sus que c'était Robert dès qu'il m'enlaça de ses bras protecteurs et me murmure

- Chut, c'est fini. C'était un mauvais rêve

- J'ai vu mon frère mourir, dis-je en sanglotant

- Cam' ?

- Oui. Comment tu le sais ? Dis-je en le regardant

- Tu prononçais son prénom dans ton sommeil

- Il s'appelait Cameron. C'était horrible, les flammes, mon frère, tout

- C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité, dit Robert en me berçant

- J'empêcherais quiconque de te faire du mal. Je te le promets

Ces paroles me rassurèrent et je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Cameron avait raison, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Robert. Il était si protecteur, si réconfortant envers moi.

- Merci Robert de me réconforter. Tu es bien le seul, j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'apprécie ici

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est juste qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, c'est tout. C'est vrai, tu débarques ici et on ne sait rien de toi

- Je suis désolée, je devrais partir

- Non, je n'aie pas dit ça pour que tu te sentes coupable. Je dis juste qu'on aimerait t'aider à t'en sortir

- Hum je comprends. Je me sens encore un peu fatiguée

- Alors repose-toi. Je vais veiller sur toi

- Merci

Robert m'aida à m'allonger sur mon lit, ce dernier se posa à côté de moi. Robert et Cameron avait raison, je devais leur faire confiance pour qu'il m'aide à m'en sortir. Et pour cela, je devais tout leur révéler. Je m'endormis sous le regard protecteur de Robert et ses pensées apaisantes.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Kristen a découvert les joies du shopping et je peux vous dire qu'elle est ravie. Je voulais vous demander si je décris bien, Kristen. Si vous le voyez ainsi? Soyez honnête.<p>

Prochain chapitre un peu spécial. Mais j'en dis pas plus. A la semaine prochaine

Bisous Miss Sadique.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai vu que aussi que certaines qui ne connaissait pas Kristen, la voit mieux maintenant. Je suis contente car ça veut dire que je lui aie rendu honneur et c'est très important pour moi.

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Chapitre un peu spécial car on entre dans les pensées de Robert.

Bonne lecture. Miss Sadique

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

POV Robert

Je la regardais dormir, elle était tellement belle. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets noirs ondulaient parfaitement sur ses épaules et ses yeux couleurs émeraudes, magnifique.

Je m'en souviens quand je l'aie vu dans la forêt, se battre corps et âme pour défendre le petit aigle. Elle était superbe. Je m'étais dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres humaines. Aucunes humaines n'aurait fait ce qu'elle a fait pour un animal. Kristen était une fille forte et indépendante, je l'avais tout de suite remarquée. Mais derrière cette force de caractère, se cachait une fille qui avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa famille. Elle était seule, connaissait personne ici.

J'avais donc le devoir de la protéger et de veiller sur lui, je sais que cela peut paraitre bizarre. Mais je me sentais comme relié à elle par un fil invisible. Je me sentais le besoin d'être près d'elle. Tout cela en était déconcertant. J'en avais parlé à mon père et il me disait que ces choses que je lui avais décrites, sont très rares mais pas impossible. Je lui avais demandais ce que c'était, mais il a refusé de me le dire, disant que je le serais en temps voulu.

Personnellement, je ne compris pas pourquoi il refusait de me le dire, mais bon c'était mon père. Alors j'avais décidé d'attendre Kristen qui était partie faire du shopping avec Ashley. Pauvre Kristen, elle va devenir le cobaye d'Ashley, son jouet en matière de vêtements. J'espère que Kristen a des nerfs d'acier, je rigolais à cette perspective.

- Pourquoi tu ris, frérot, me dit Jackson

- Pour rien

- Oh mais si. Tu penses à Kristen, c'est ça

- Va te faire voir

- Oh allez, on sait tous ici que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle

- Mais bien sur, tu vas faire croire ça à qui, hein ?

- La ferme, dis-je en me levant

En tout cas, je crois qu'elle est aussi amoureuse de toi

J'allais dans ma chambre et fermais ma porte à clé. Non mais pour qui, il se prend ? Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Oui, je la trouvais jolie. Oui, elle était magnifique avec ses petits yeux, son visage et son beau sourire. Et sa belle robe rouge aux motifs noirs la rendait encore plus belle encore. Je fermais les yeux et c'était son visage qui apparaissait. Je les ouvris de nouveau, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle et de la voir dans ma tête. Alors je compris : oui j'étais amoureux de Kristen, amoureux de cette fille forte mais en même temps si fragile. J'avais le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras à cet instant, de sentir sa chaleur près de mon corps. Pff mon crétin de frère avait raison. Mais elle, m'aimait-elle vraiment ? J'en doutais. Qui aimerait un monstre comme moi ? Un vampire, un buveur de sang ? Et encore là, elle ne sait rien de moi, si elle savait qui j'étais, qui on était. Elle partirait en courant, c'est sur. Elle fallait qu'elle demeure loin de moi, c'est ça. Ainsi, elle ne souffrira pas. Je me tiendrais loin d'elle, le plus possible. Mais à qui, je vais faire croire, ça ? Pas à moi. Je l'aimais, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Mais une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine est impossible.

Mais était-elle vraiment humaine ? Cette force, cette beauté, ce n'était pas humain. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ? C'est vrai, on ne sait rien d'elle. Elle débarque comme ça sans crier gare et nous devons la garder avec nous, alors qu'on ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Mais pourquoi je pensais ça, moi ? Mes sentiments sont vraiment bizarres à son encontre.

Soudain j'entendis Kristen rentrer avec Ashley. Apparemment, elle avait fait beaucoup d'achats vu la réplique de ma mère. Je l'entendis monter dans sa chambre, certainement pour ranger ses affaires. J'avais envie de lui parler mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. J'attendis 10minutes avant de me décider à aller la voir. Je sortis de ma chambre et allais dans la sienne. Je frappais mais personne ne répondit, je pris la décision d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Je la vis alors allongée sur son lit en train de dormir. Elle était magnifique, je n'avais pas de mots pour la décrire. Elle semblait si sereine, un de ses bras était relevé et sa tête posée dessus. Ses lèvres si fines étaient fermées. J'avais envie de poser les miennes dessus pour l'embrasser. Je m'assis près d'elle, prenait son autre main et c'est là que je compris. Oui je suis sur, mes sentiments envers elle, ne sont en rien maléfiques. Au contraire, j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle. Mais comme je l'aie dit, une histoire entre nous est impossible. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver à notre histoire. Elle aurait été magnifique.

Soudaine je la vis bouger dans son sommeil, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle bougea vraiment beaucoup. Elle prononça des mots et un prénom : celui de Cameron. Qui c'était ? Son petit ami ? Je priais pour que non car cela voulait dire que mon histoire avec elle ne pourra jamais se concrétiser. Soudain elle se leva en sursaut et atterrit dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçais et caressait doucement ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Chut, c'est fini. C'était un mauvais rêve, dis-je

- J'ai vu mon frère mourir, dit-elle en sanglotant

- Cam' ?

- Oui. Comment tu le sais ? me demanda t-elle en me regardant

- Tu prononçais son prénom dans ton sommeil

- Il s'appelait Cameron. C'était horrible, les flammes, mon frère, tout

- C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité, dis-je en la berçant

- J'empêcherais quiconque de te faire du mal. Je te le promets

Je le pensais sincèrement, je tuerais quiconque ose la toucher. Kristen était à moi, elle m'appartenait. Mais pourquoi je disais ça ? Kristen était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulais. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre soin d'elle.

- Merci Robert de me réconforter. Tu es bien le seul, j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'apprécie ici, dit Kristen en me sortant de mes pensées

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est juste qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, c'est tout. C'est vrai, tu débarques ici et on ne sait rien de toi, dis-je franchement

- Je suis désolée, je devrais partir…

- Non, je n'aie pas dit ça pour que tu te sentes coupable. Je dis juste qu'on aimerait t'aider à t'en sortir

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir dit ça. Elle était seule, avait besoin d'aide et voilà comment je l'aidais, moi. Pff je suis vraiment un con. Mais elle me sortit de mes pensées, encore une fois. C'est fou comme sa voix m'hypnotisait :

- Hum je comprends. Je me sens encore un peu fatiguée

- Alors repose-toi. Je vais veiller sur toi

- Merci

Je l'aidais à s'allonger sur son lit, je me posais à côté d'elle. Elle semblait plus calme et reposée car elle s'endormit de plus belle. Je le regardais dormir profondément, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et m'apaiser aussi.

Tout à coup, ma soif me tiraillait. C'est vrai que cela fessait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas chassé. J'allais le faire mais le fait d'avoir vu Kristen dans la forêt, m'en avait empêché. Je fis bien attention à ce qu'elle dort bien et sortis de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Je décidais de chasser vite pour être de retour à son chevet rapidement. Je courus le plus vite possible. Ma chasse dura 20minutes, minutes durant laquelle je tue trois pumas et deux cerfs. Durant toute ma chasse, je ne cessais de penser à Kristen et à ses yeux magnifiques et ses lèvres si fines. Ma faim étant rassasiée, j'étais prêt à rentrer à la maison.

J'entendis alors un bruit de branche qui se cassait, je me retournais à vitesse vampirique et fis ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Et là, mon monde s'écroula, Kristen était là devant moi. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux apeurés. Elle avait tout vu ? Mais oui, bien sur sinon elle ne te regarderait pas ainsi. Et merde. Je m'approche d'elle doucement :

- Kristen, ça va aller. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

POV Kristen

J'avais bien dormi grâce à Robert. Mais quand je regardais l'heure, je vis que j'avais dormi que 15minutes. Mais nous, les déesses n'avons pas besoin de dormir des tonnes, non plus. Je n'avais pas fait de rêves de ma famille. Mais je fus triste de ne pas voir Robert à mon réveil. Où était-il passé ? Je m'assis sur mon lit en massant ma tête. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, mais je ne voulais pas passer devant les Cooper. Alors j'optais pour la fenêtre, je sautais et atterrissait en douceur sur le sol. Et je me mis à courir dans la forêt. Elle était vraiment magnifique et très calme. Quoique, je vis des animaux courir dans touts les sens comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Je m'aventurais à l'intérieur pour trouver une explication. Je vis alors ce qui les fessait peur. Robert était en train de vider des animaux de leur sang. Mais comment ? Aucun être humain ne ferrait ça. A moins qu'il ne fût pas humain, je voulais m'approcher doucement mais une branche se craqua sous mon pied. Robert se retourna à très grande vitesse et me vis. Je décelais dans ses yeux de la peur et de l'angoisse à l'idée que je l'avais vu. Il s'avança doucement vers moi et me dit :

- Kristen, ça va aller. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Mais je reculais de peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je rentrer, partir loin d'ici ou resté là ?

* * *

><p>Maintenant, vous savez quels sentiments, Robert a envers Kristen? Déçu ou non?<p>

Alorss vous en avez pensé quoi? Que va faire Kristen? Partir? Ou restée? A vous de juger.

A la semaine prochaine

Bisous Miss Sadique


	7. Chapter 7

Hola todo él mundo. Merci pour touts vos commentaires une fois encore. Cette semaine, un chapitre un peu spécial qui devra ravier certaines personnes (hein Titia ^^).

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Que devais-je faire ? Partir en courant ? M'enfuir loin de lui et de sa famille ? Ou lui laissais m'expliquer pourquoi il tuait des animaux ? Je voyais qu'il s'avançait vers moi, mais il stoppa aussitôt. Je voyais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Moi, je restais là, immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire, non plus.

Nous restons là à attendre, à ne rien faire, dans nos pensées. Je me demandais qui il pouvait être pour se nourrir d'animaux, les vider de leurs sangs. Mon père m'avait parlé des créatures qui vivaient sur Terre.

**Flash Back :**

Mon père et moi, nous, nous promenons dans la forêt du royaume. Je respirais à plein poumon, l'air frais et pur. J'aimais bien venir ici, me reposer. On y est au calme, les animaux gambadaient à l'intérieur, ne se souciant de rien. A cet instant, je voulais en savoir plus sur les humains surtout sur la Terre :

- Dis papa, il y a que des humains et des animaux qui vivent sur Terre ?

- Officiellement ou officieusement ?

- Les deux

- Officiellement oui. Officieusement non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les humains se croient supérieurs aux autres. Donc, il est mieux pour eux, qu'ils ne sachent rien.

- Sinon, ça serait désastreux pour les autres créatures

- Oui et c'est pour ça que nous n'entretenons pas de relation avec eux. Ils auront peur de nous et nous pourchasseront

- Mais c'est idiot

- Je sais, mais les humains ont peur de tout, même d'eux-mêmes

- Ils sont étranges, ces humains

- Je sais, mais il existe d'autres créatures que les humains. Certains bons, d'autres mauvais.

- Et qui sont-ils ?

- Pourquoi veux-u savoir ça ? Alors que tu n'iras jamais là-bas

- Mais je veux en savoir un maximum sur cette planète

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais pour le moment le sujet est clos

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Kristen ne commence pas

- Mais je veux savoir. Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ?

- Pour ne pas que tu ais de préjugés

- Mais….

- Kris, ça suffit !

**Fin Flash Back**

Je n'avais pas cherchée à en savoir davantage, même si ça me brulait les doigts. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mon père me disait que j'aurais des préjugés s'il me le disait. Mais c'est vrai que j'en aie sur les humains. Mais bon, il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis Robert juste devant moi. Je paniquais :

- Kris, calme-toi. Je ne te ferrais aucun mal

- Qui es-tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas humain

- C'est vrai

- Alors qui es-tu ?

- Un monstre, un monstre sanguinaire. Un vampire

- Un vampire ?

J'avais entendu parler de ces créatures. Ils se nourrissaient de sang humain, sont immortelles. Ils craignaient le soleil et le jour. Euh quoique là, Robert était en plein jour et en plein soleil et ça ne lui fessait rien :-

- Le soleil et le jour ne te font rien ?

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu lis sur nous. On ne brule pas au soleil, on ne dort jamais, même le jour. On n'est pas obligé de se nourrir de sang humain, la preuve ma famille et moi, nous…

- Ta famille est aussi vampire ?

- Hum, hum

- D'accord, je vois. Je vis chez des vampires, génial

- Nous ne te ferrons jamais aucun mal. Nous ne sommes pas des êtres abjects

- Je m'en doute, sinon vous m'aurez tué. Alors pourquoi tu te décris comme un monstre ?

- Tu m'as vu chassé. Tu trouves ça monstrueux

- C'est ta façon à toi de te nourrir

- Je suis un prédateur

- Tu sais, ça ne change pas ma façon de te regarder. C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur au début, mais c'est passé maintenant. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis loin d'être humaine, tu sais

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis une déesse

Je le vis me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il devait se dire que je mentais

- Waouh, dit-il

- Quoi, vas-y dis. Je suis une erreur de la Nature, un monstre. Les déesses n'existent pas

- Je n'aie pas dit ça et je ne le pense pas. Je dis juste que je suis impressionnée. C'est vrai que je n'aie jamais vu de déesses et tu es la seule. Et je te trouve encore plus magnifique

- Arrête Rob, ne dis pas des choses dont tu ne penses pas

- Je le pense sincèrement

- Il s'approcha de moi et me prit mes mains dans une de ses mains et l'autre caressa ma joue :

- Tu es la fille la plus magnifique que je connaisse. Tu es belle, gentille, adorable, à l'écoute des autres. Tu es tellement belle. Je t'….. je t'aime Kristen

Je rêvais là, il venait de me dire « je t'aime ». Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, moi qui pensais que je ne connaitrais jamais l'amour auprès de l'homme que j'aime. Et là, il venait de me dire « je t'aime ». J'étais tellement heureuse qu'un homme tel que lui puisse m'aimer :

- Je t'aime aussi Robert, lui avouais-je

Et là, tout se passe très vite. Il caressa ma joue avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser merveilleux. Mon tout premier baiser depuis des années et avec l'homme que j'aimais Vraiment. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou, tandis que lui resserra son étreinte autour de mes hanches. Je crus que ce baiser allait durer pour toujours, mais Robert le rompit :

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal

- Je ne risque rien. Je suis une déesse, je te rappelle

- Et quelles sont tes caractéristiques ?

- Je suis immortelle comme toi. Même si je suis née du ventre de ma mère. Les dieux et les déesses peuvent enfanter. Nous grandissons normalement jusqu'à atteindre notre maturité. En général, nous avons 40ans, mais je fais partie de ces rares dieux qui ont atteint leur maturité à 20ans. J'ai 24ans. Après, nous, nous nourrissons de fruits, de légumes, de viandes. Bref, nous mangeons comme les humains. Mon pêché mignon, c'est le chocolat. Ensuite, nous devons dormis quand nous avons subis un choc quelconque. Sinon, nous dormons très peu. Et nous avons des pouvoirs et des capacités.

- Et quelles sont les tiennes ?

- Et bien disons que je peux courir aussi vite que le vent. Je suis une bonne combattante. Ensuite, pour mes pouvoirs, je peux contrôler l'air et tout ce qui l'entoure, le climat en somme. La météo comme on dit ici. Je possède un bouclier mental et physique qui empêche toute personne possédant un pouvoir de ce type de m'attaquer.

J'avais peur de lui dire que j'étais la princesse des Dieux et que j'étais en danger. J'avais peur de sa réaction

- Et euh, vous êtes nombreux, me demanda t-il

- Oui énormément. Nous vivons dans un royaume qui s'appelle Walhalla. Mais notre monde est menacé par nos ennemis jurés, les Titans. Ce sont des êtres à l'apparence humaine, mais ils ont les yeux noirs. Ils ont tués mes parents et mon frère, et ils sont à ma recherche

- Je veux les tuer ces monstres, s'ils s'approchent de toi, dit Robert énervé

- Non Rob, ne fais pas ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ils sont à ta recherche ?

- Parce que je suis sans doute la seule survivante de mon espèce et aussi, parce que je suis la princesse des Dieux. Et tant que je serais en vie, il y aura de l'espoir pour mon peuple

- Attends, tu es la fille du roi ?

- Oui, je comprends si tu ne veux plus de moi

- Non Kris je suis juste étonnée. Mais ça ne change en rien, mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime et je te protégerais de ces monstres

- Merci Rob, dis-je en me serrant contre lui. Je ne veux pas en parler à ta famille pour le moment

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien

- Et toi, quelles sont tes capacités ?

- Elles sont similaires aux tiennes. Je suis immortel. Pour devenir vampire, il faut être mordu par un autre vampire. Alors on arrête de vieillir. J'ai une force surhumaine, je cours vite, ne dors pas, me nourrit de sang animal. J'ai un pouvoir de guérison

- On n'est pas si différent

- En effet, oui. On ferrait mieux de rentrer

- On fait la course jusqu'à la maison

- C'est parti

Nous, nous mîmes à courir. Je courais aussi vite que lui. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux me fit du bien et me donna assez de force pour le devancer. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison quand je sentis une odeur qui me stoppa net. Cette odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis que ma mère m'avait poussée sur Terre. L'odeur d'un Titan. Robert stoppa aussi, voyant que je ne courais plus. Il revient vers moi

- Kris ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, je sens l'odeur de mes ennemis pas loin

- Où ? dit Robert en se tournant pour voir les alentours

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est tout proche

- Le seul endroit proche est la maison

Soudain, je crois que nous avons pensés à la même chose. Nous courûmes nous cacher jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche de la baie vitré du salon de la maison. Assez grand pour nous cacher touts les deux. Robert me prit dans ses bras et nous regardons à l'intérieur de la maison. Il y avait sa famille et aussi un autre homme. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir que c'était un Titan. Robert en fit rapidement la déduction quand il sentit que j'étais angoissée

- C'est un Titan ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi il discute avec ta famille

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Tiens-toi bien à moi

- Quoi

J'eus pas le temps de réagir que Robert me mit derrière son dos et escalada le mur de sa maison pour nous faire atterrir dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit discrètement un peu sa porte pour que nous puissions entendre. Le Titan parla d'une façon énervée et déterminée :

- Si vous nous aidez, mon maitre sera vous récompenser

- Et pourquoi nous devons vous aider. Elle n'a pas l'air si méchant, cette princesse, dit Peter

Je savais qu'il parlait de moi. Ils sont à ma recherche et feront tout pour me capturer. Je sentis Robert resserrer son étreinte sur moi. Je pouvais deviner qu'il se contenait pour ne pas leur sauter dessus.

- C'est une fille manipulatrice, odieuse et prête à tout pour prendre le contrôle de toutes les créatures vivant sur Terre

Bah voyons, c'est plutôt eux qui voulaient prendre le contrôle sur toutes les créatures. Ils ont tués mes parents, mon peuple et je sais qu'ils allaient s'en prendre aux créatures vivant ici. Et je crois que les vampires seront les premiers, je me devais d'empêcher cela.

- Il est hors de question qu'on vous aide. On ne connait pas votre princesse, on ne sait pas si elle nous veut du mal. Alors ne comptez pas sur nous, dit Peter déterminé

- Comme vous voulez, vampire. Mais je vous déconseille de l'aider dans sa quête, sinon vous le regretterez

Le Titan regarda toute la famille Cooper avant de partir. Je fus soulagée qu'il soit parti mais anxieuse car maintenant je devais dire aux Cooper la vérité sur moi. Robert me caressa le dos pour me calmer

- Tu n'aie pas obligé, Kris, me dit Robert en me regardant dans les yeux

- Je n'aie plus le choix, je n'aie pas envie que ta famille me voit comme un monstre

- Mais tu ne l'aie pas

- C'est à ta famille que je dois convaincre le bien fondé de mes actions

- Je te suis et je suis là pour te protéger

- Merci Robert

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche avant d'ouvrir sa porte en grand. Nous descendîmes sous le regard de toute sa famille. Peter me regardait inquiet. Je les regardais tous

- Je crois que j'ai des choses à vous dire

- Oui en effet. Assis-toi

Je vis ce qu'il me dit et m'assis sur le canapé, Robert à mes côtés qui me tenait la main. Peter s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face

- Nous t'écoutons, me dit Peter en croisant ses mains

* * *

><p>Voili voilou alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous trouvez que Kristen a raison d'être compréhensivie envers Robert?<p>

A la semaine pour les explications entre Kristen et les Cooper.

Bisous Miss Sadique fan de Kristen Stewart.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde, désolée du retard mais je suis occupée. Merci de resté fidèle à ma fiction. Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Je savais que ce que j'allais dire, allait faire pencher ma balance en ma faveur ou non. Même si j'avais le soutien de Robert, je n'avais pas celui de sa famille, du moins pas pour le moment. Et je ne voulais pas que Robert ait à choisir entre sa famille ou moi. Soudain, je vis le petit aigle que j'avais sauvé, s'asseoir sur moi. Je le caressais, il m'avait manqué. Il se nicha dans mes jambes et regarda la scène. Je pris une profonde inspiration, Robert me caressa mon bras pour me donner du réconfort, et commençais à parler :

- Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais avant, je vais savoir ce que cet homme vous a dit ?

- Et bien, il s'est présenté comme étant un Titan, une créature ne venant pas de notre monde. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Errol. Il a dit être à la recherche d'une certaine princesse. Cette dernière veut contrôler toutes les créatures venant sur Terre. Le Titan nous a dit qu'il devait la capturer pour l'empêcher de nous faire du mal.

Peter avait dit tout ça d'un air solennel. Je ne sentis aucune animosité à mon regard, juste l'envi de savoir de quoi il retournait :

- Tu as cru ce qu'il te disait ? dis-je perplexe

- Pas vraiment. Même si nous ne sachons rien de cette princesse et encore de ce Titan. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décisions sans en compter touts les détails.

- Très bien, je vais vous dire toute la vérité sur moi et sur ce Titan.

- Très bien, nous t'écoutons attentivement.

- La princesse dont vous a parlé ce Titan, c'est moi. Je suis Kristen, la princesse des Dieux et la seule survivante de mon espèce après que ces monstres de Titan ont tués ma famille et les miens.

- Je suis désolée, Kristen. Nous ne savons pas que…..

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Peter. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Ma mère avant de mourir, m'a emmenée sur Terre. Moi qui déteste cette planète, mais c'était le seul moyen de me sauver. Et je vous ais rencontrée.

- Mais comment tu sais que ta famille est morte ? me demanda Elisabeth.

- J'ai fait un rêve, où j'étais dans mon royaume. Tout était détruit, en flammes. Je vis mes parents morts et mon frère à demi-mort. Il me dit que j'étais la seule survivante, que tout est détruit. Mon frère me dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Que je devais cherchée des alliés et mettre fin au règne des Titans.

- C'est le rêve que tu as fait quand j'étais là ? me demanda Robert

- Oui mais je ne veux mêler personne à mon combat. Je ne veux obliger personne, même si je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais seule.

- Nous allons t'aider, dit Robert déterminé

- Non Rob, je ne veux pas mêler ta famille, ni toi à mon combat.

- Mais on va te laisser te sacrifier seule. Hein (Robert regarda sa famille).

- On ne sait pas Robert, on ne connait rien sur les Titans, dit Peter

- Kristen, dis-nous en plus sur eux, me dit Robert encore plus déterminé.

- Et bien, comme vous avez pus le voir. Ils ont une apparence humaine comme moi et les miens. A part qu'eux, ont les yeux noirs.

- Ah pour ça qu'il avait des lunettes, dit Jackson

- Oui en effet, il ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Le peuple des Titans est gouverné par leur roi, Anton. Son peuple et le mien sont en guerre depuis des millénaires. Anton veut gouverner toutes les créatures, mon père a réussi en l'en empêcher jusqu'à là. Mais, il y a eu une taupe dans mon peuple qui introduit les Titans dans le royaume. Ils nous attaquèrent tous, je voulais me battre avec eux, mais ma mère en décida autrement et elle m'envoya sur Terre. Je croyais que je serais seule, mais je vous aie rencontrée. Cependant, je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça.

- Si les Titans s'installent ici….. dit Peter

- Alors ils voudront prendre le contrôle de toutes vies sur Terre. Votre monde ressemblera au mien, un monde de désolation, de peur et de terreur. D'après mes parents, je suis la seule à pouvoir empêcher ça. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, Robert m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Je sentis que Peter regardait sa famille, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en déduisit. Peter prit alors la parole :

- Nous allons t'aider

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas vous mêler à ma guerre perdue d'avance.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Notre monde est en danger et toi aussi. Tu fais maintenant partie de la famille et nous protégeons notre famille.

- Mais vous, vous rendez compte qu'il y aura des morts, des blessés et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Car oui, moi aussi, je les considérais comme ma famille. Et je ne veux pas la perdre, surtout Robert.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord et puis, je suppose que tu sais qui nous sommes ?

- Oui, des vampires.

- Elle m'a surpris en train de chasser, dit Robert

- Mais je ne dirais rien.

- Nous le savons et nous te protégerons. De toute façon, je m'en doutais que c'était de toi que le Titan parlait. C'est pour ça, que j'ai refusé. Tu as tout notre soutien. Et je pensais que tu auras celui de nos amis, dit Peter

- D'autres vampires ?

- Oui, nous ne voulons pas que notre monde soit entre les mains de gens comme ces Titans.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous faire risquer vos vies.

- Notre décision est prise, Kristen, dit Peter déterminé

Je les regardais tour à tour et le monde me dit oui de la tête. Nikki, un peu hésitante, mais elle dit oui. Je sentis mes larmes monter, je leur souris :

- Merci, merci beaucoup, dis-je en pleurant

- Ne pleure pas Kris. Tu es notre fille, notre sœur. Mon âme-sœur (Robert prit mon visage entre ses mains) et je t'aime mon ange.

- Merci, je t'aime aussi, dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Oh que vous êtes mignons, dit Ashley en se sautant dans nos bras.

- Ash, tu fais mal là, tu sais, dit Robert.

- Je sais mais je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Ça fait si longtemps que Robert est célibataire et je commençais à désespérer. Alors je te remercie Kristen.

- Bah de rien. J'aime ton frère plus que tout.

- Je sais, mais je te préviens Robert. Tu n'as intérêt à faire du mal à ma nouvelle sœur, dit Ashley en se détachant de nous.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ash. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, dit Robert en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Bon, je vais contacter nos amis et leur demander leurs avis là-dessus. Mais je suis sur qu'ils seront de ton côté, Kristen, dit Peter

- Merci beaucoup Peter.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé. Tu veux manger ? me demanda Elisabeth

- Oui, dis-je en voyant qu'il était 19h

- Je vais te chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

- Euh non, pas vraiment.

Elisabeth partit dans la cuisine me préparer à manger. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Robert qui me caressa le dos. Nikki partit avec Kellan dans leur chambre. Ashley et Jackson partirent dehors, pour chasser. Peter lui resta avec nous. Elisabeth revient 15minutes plus tard avec un plateau de pâtes au fromage. Hum, ça sent bon. Je me mis à manger avec appétit. Touts ces événements m'ont donnés faim. Robert me contempla en train de manger, même si je ne voyais pas en quoi c'est intéressant. Mais je le laissais faire et finis de manger mon repas. Elisabeth me ramena un muffin au chocolat pour mon dessert. Je me régalais, il était excellent. Mon repas entier finit, Robert se leva et me prit la main :

- Tu viens Kristen, je vais te monter quelque chose, dit Robert en me prenant par la main

- Je te suis

Je suivais Robert en haut. Il me mena dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas encore. A l'intérieur, il y avait un piano, des étagères avec des milliers de CDs. Il me fit m'asseoir sur le banc devant le piano, il s'assit à côté de moi. Il sortit une partition et le mit sur le piano.

- J'ai composé une chanson en pensant à toi et je voudrais que tu l'écoute.

- Oh Robert, merci beaucoup. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je t'écoute.

Il se mit alors à toucher les touches du piano de ses doigts. Et une mélodie magnifique en sortit, j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Et dire que Robert l'avait composé pour moi, je ne pouvais y croire. Croire qu'il l'avait écrit pour moi et la jouait là devant moi. Je le regardais, il était dans son monde et j'avais l'impression d'y être. Ses yeux suivaient les touches du piano sans sourciller. C'était magnifique. Il finit de jouer et je ne pus m'empêcher de pianoter n'importe où pour le mot de la fin. Il me regarda en riant et je fis de même :

- Elle est magnifique. Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

- Oui, dit-il timidement

- Merci. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais pour le remercier, il approfondit notre baiser. C'était merveilleux.

- Je voulais te montrer tout mon amour dans cette chanson.

- Et crois-moi, tu l'as bien montrée, mon amour.

On continue notre baiser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. On était dans notre monde et on était bien.

- Tu peux me la rejouer.

- Bien sur.

Il me rejoua ma mélodie et je m'endormis sur son épaule.

POV Robert

Kristen s'était endormie sur moi, je finis de jouer et la pris dans mes bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Je la posais sur son lit, lui mit sa couverture sur elle et je m'installais à côté d'elle. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle dort. Je l'aimais et je ferrais tout pour la protéger contre ces Titans qui veulent la tuer. Je les tuerais un par un, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour elle.

* * *

><p>Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous trouvez que les Cooper ont raison d'aider Kristen.<p>

Un petit mot pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres pendant au moins deux semaines. Je m'en vais en vacances et il n'y pas de connexion internet là-bas. J'espère que vous comprenez.

Bisous et à bientôt

Miss Sadique


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis rentrée de vacances. C'était génial, ça m'a fait du bien. Mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter mes vacances^^. Merci pour vos reviews pendant mon absence.

Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Il y a une petite partie lemon, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

POV Kristen

Je me réveillais dans mon lit et dans les bras de Robert. Je regardais vers la fenêtre et vis qu'il fessait jour. J'ai dormi toute la nuit, ce qui m'étonne. Ça fessait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivée. Mais bon, avec ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'était pas étonnant. Je me retournais vers Robert et lui souris :

- Bonjour toi, dis-je en l'embrassant

- Salut, bien dormi ? me dit Robert en répondant à mon baiser

- Oui tu m'as apaisée.

- Hum tant mieux. Mais je n'étais pas seul

Je regardais Robert qui m'indiqua le bord du lit. Je souris en voyant le petit aigle, ce dernier quand il me vit réveillé, s'approcha de moi et gratta sa tête contre mes cheveux. Je le caressais et vis qu'il n'avait plus son atèle :

- Il est guéri ?

- Oui, Peter a enlevé son atèle cette nuit. Et depuis, il m'aide à veiller sur toi.

- Oh j'ai donc deux anges gardiens, dis-je en regardant Robert avec amour

- Je crois que oui. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas songée à lui trouver un nom. Avec touts ces événements, je n'aie pas eu le temps. Je réfléchis deux secondes à un prénom :

- Hum j'hésite entre Horus ou Alaska. Tu préfères lequel ? demandais-je à Robert

- Hum j'aime bien Alaska. Mais je crois que c'est à lui de décider, dit Robert en caressant l'aigle

Oui tu as raison. Alors mon ami, lequel tu préfères ? Alaska ? ou Horus ?

Je lui répétais plusieurs fois, il me mordit le nez plusieurs fois quand je prononce le nom d'Alaska :

- Bon bah je crois que c'est Alaska, non ?, dis-je en me relevant et en prenant l'aigle dans mes bras.

- Oui en effet.

- Alors bonjour Alaska.

Alaska se blottit contre moi, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit resté avec moi. Même si j'ai été acceptée par les Cooper, j'avais besoin d'un ami non humain. J'adorais les animaux. Dans mon monde, j'étais souvent en compagnie d'animaux, au grand dam de mon père qui voulait que je sois entouré des grands aristos du royaume. Oui sauf que je détestais ces gens là, ces gens qui disaient du bien de vous quand ils sont devant vous. Mais dès qu'on a le dos tourné, ces mêmes gens bavent sur vous. Je haïssais ce genre de comportement et je préférais restée éloignée d'eux le plus possible. C'était la raison pour laquelle, je restais avec les animaux. Eux, au moins, sont honnêtes et loyaux et ne mentaient pas. Bref, c'étaient de vrais amis. Et je suis ravie d'avoir Alaska avec moi.

Soudain mon ventre grogna, ce qui fit rire Robert :

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger pour les Déesses.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est 9H, dit Robert en regardant sa montre

- Alors, je comprends mon ventre. Bon, je vais me laver et on se rejoint en bas ?, dis-je en me levant

- Bien sur, je te prépare à déjeuner, dit Robert en m'entourant de ses bras protecteurs et en m'embrassant

- Ça marche. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime

Il m'embrassa avec amour avant de se détacher de moi. Je pris des affaires pour me changer : un jean slim, une chemise à carreaux. Alaska était sur le lit, en train de se nettoyer les poils. J'allais dans la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche chaude.

L'eau sur ma peau me fit un bien fou, ça me détendit. Je sors de la douche, m'habillais, me coiffais et sortis de la salle de bain. Alaska était toujours sur mon lit et dès qu'il me vit sortir, il vola jusqu'à moi. Je lui prêtais mon bras pour qu'il puisse se poser et je le caressais. On descendit ensemble, je vis Élisabeth. Elle me prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle me vit :

- Comment vas-tu Kristen ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui merci Élisabeth. Où sont les autres ?

- Mes enfants sont au lycée. Je ne sais pas si tu connais

- Je sais que c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici. Mais je ne suis pas idiote, oui je sais ce que c'est le lycée. Un centre éducatif où les Humains apprennent tout et n'importe quoi

- Je suis désolée, Kristen. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis désolée de m'être emporter.

- Affaire réglée. Donc mes enfants sont au lycée et Peter au travail. Donc il n'y a que toi, moi et Robert.

- Robert ne travaille pas ?

- Si, il aide Peter. Mais il a pris des congés pour s'occuper de toi

- Ah d'accord, c'est adorable de sa part

- Oui en effet. Il t'attend dans la cuisine

- Oui je sais, merci. Bon eh bien, j'y vais. A plus Élisabeth

- Salut Kristen

Je me sentais un peu bizarre à cause des propos d'Élisabeth. Elle disait « mes enfants ». Pourquoi, elle ne dit pas leurs noms ? Peut être pour faire la distinction entre eux et moi ? Peut être qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme sa fille ? Ça n'attristait un peu. Mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ?

J'arrivais dans la cuisine, Robert était là en train de finir de préparer mon petit déjeuner. Hum ça sent bon, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais ça donnait envie. Robert me vit et arrêta de préparer et me prit dans ses bras :

- Tu as pris une bonne douche ?

- Oui parfait, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant

Alaska vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'installais sur un siège, Robert mit mon petit déjeuner sur une assiette, me donna du jus de fruit et mit tout ça devant moi :

- Hum ça sent bon. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des pancakes.

- Hum j'ai l'air bon

- Bah mange alors, dit-il en souriant

- Je ne me fis pas prier et mangeais avec appétit. Robert me regarda avec amour :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, les vampires ne mangent rien, aucunes nourritures humaines.

- Ah d'accord, dis-je en continuant de manger

- Alors que veux-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?

- Passer la journée avec toi. Montrer moi tes endroits préférés.

- C'est d'accord. Alors finis de manger et on y va

- D'accord

Je finis de tout manger, Robert reprit mon assiette. Je me levais de ma chaise et attendis que Robert ait tout rangé. Ceci fait, il me prit par la main et m'emmena dehors. On passa devant Esmée qui nous sourit.

Robert m'invita à montrer sur son dos pour aller plus vite. Je me laissais faire et me voilà sur le dos de Robert en train de courir à plus de 100km/h. Après plusieurs minutes de course intense, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière magnifique. Le soleil lui donnait un aspect fantastique, qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Les arbres entouraient la clairière. L'herbe y était bien verte. Robert me posa à terre :

- C'est magnifique, Robert

- J'y vais à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir

- Ça se comprend, c'est un endroit merveilleux

- Ça te plait alors ?

- Oh oui, on s'assoit

- Bien sur

On s'assit dans l'herbe. Je posais ma tête sur le bras de Robert. Ce dernier me tenait fermement contre lui. J'étais bien ici, j'étais au calme avec Robert. Alaska vint nous rejoindre et s'installais à côté de moi.

- Hum j'ai l'impression que j'ai un concurrent, dit-il en souriant

- Arrête Robert, tu sais que tu es le seul que j'aime plus que tout

Je l'embrassais pour le rassurer. Il me caressa les bras tout en me mettant sur lui. J'approfondis le baiser, Robert embrassa mon cou, ensuite chaque partie de mon corps qui lui était accessible. Je fis de même avec lui, j'enlève sa chemise le mettant torse nue. Il fit de même avec moi. Au bout d'un moment d'une grande intensité, nous, nous retrouvâmes nus. Nous fîmes alors l'amour. Pour moi, c'était une grande première. Je n'avais jamais goutée à ce plaisir si parfait, mais pourtant si humain. Robert et moi, on était comme connectés. Plus rien, ne pourrait nous séparer. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, unis à jamais. A la fin, j'étais sur le torse de Robert, caressant son torse, tandis que lui caressa mon dos et mes cheveux :

- C'était merveilleux, merci Rob, lui dis-je comblé

- Merci à toi, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Faire l'amour dans un endroit pareil, c'est une première.

- Oui en effet, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait avec toi

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dis-je en l'embrassant

- Moi aussi, à jamais mon cœur, dit Robert en répondant à mon baiser.

Ensuite, nous décidâmes de nous habiller, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait et nous restâmes allongés l'un contre l'autre. Je me sentais bien, entière et heureuse. C'est la première fois, depuis mon arrivée ici.

Robert finit par regarder l'heure :

- Il est plus de midi, tu n'as pas faim?

- Euh si, maintenant que tu le dis, dis-je en écoutant mon ventre râler

- Bon eh bien, allons-y. Tu es prête?, dit Robert en me levant et en me présentant sa main pour m'aider à me relever

- Oui allons-y, dis-je en la saisissant

Robert me mit sur son dos et nous repartîmes vers la maison.

POV Inconnu

Je la vis s'éloigner sur le dos de ce vampire. Comment pouvait-elle sortir avec cette sangsue ? Elle m'appartenait, bientôt elle sera mienne. J'en fais le serment. Je mettrais la vielle à feu et à sang, mais elle sera ma reine.

* * *

><p>Voila, alors verdict. Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu? Pourquoi croit-il que Kristen lui appartient? A vos reflexions?<p>

Bisous Miss Sadique.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, désolée pour le retard d'une semaine, mais j'ai pas le moral alors pour écrire ce n'est pas ça. J'espère que vous comprenez. Merci pour touts vos reviews. Voici un chapitre qui met en avant le fait que Kristen et les Cooper ne seront plus jamais tranquilles. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Robert me fit un superbe repas : des lasagnes. C'était un régal, je n'aie pas tellement l'habitude de manger ça chez moi, alors je savoure tout ce que Robert me prépare. Elisabeth me regarde mangée avec un air anxieux, il fallait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, au plus vite. Je finis mon repas tranquillement, Robert me prit mon assiette et je me levais de ma chaise pour aller voir Elisabeth.

Je la trouvais au premier étage, en train de faire les chambres. Dès qu'elle me fit, je pensais qu'elle avait s'arrêter et me faire face, mais non elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continue ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je pris ça pour un affront et décidais de lui parler :

- Lisa, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur, dit-elle alors qu'elle continue de travailler.

- Tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes, c'est important.

- Très bien.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec un regard plein de rancœur. Je ne comprends ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour mériter pareil regard :

- Lisa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à cause de toi, je risque de perdre ma famille.

- Mais non, jamais.

- Si, tout le monde a accepté de t'aider dans ta guerre contre tes ennemis. Je n'aie pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter aussi. Si, à cause de toi un membre de ma famille est blessé, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, dit Lisa en me regardant avec haine.

- Je n'aie rien demandée à ta famille, elle a fait son choix. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimée qu'elle refuse. Mais je ne peux pas interférer dans son choix. Mais sache que je ne permettrais pas qu'elle lui arrive quelque chose. J'aime ta famille, plus que tout.

- Oui mais Robert ferra tout pour te protéger, quitte à risquer sa vie.

- Je ne le permettrais pas, dis-je d'un ton mauvais.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Il t'aime et ne peut vivre sans toi.

- C'est vrai, Lisa je l'aime, dit Robert en apparaissant derrière moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'apportant son soutien. Je comprenais Eli, elle voulait protéger sa famille, ce qui était normal. Mais j'avais beau essayée de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas que sa famille soit blessée, elle m'en voulait toujours. Robert me dit que ça ne servait à rien, Eli était une femme bornée. Oui sauf que moi aussi, j'étais une fille têtue et je lui prouverais que je ne ferrais rien à sa famille qui, au passage, était aussi la mienne maintenant.

Robert m'emmena dehors pour éviter de croiser Eli de nouveau :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, pour ce qui est arrivée avec Eli, dis-je en regardant la forêt.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Eli est une mère un peu trop protectrice envers nous, dit Robert en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

- C'est normal, ma mère était toujours ainsi avec moi. Elle demandait constamment à mon frère de veiller sur moi. A force, j'en avais marre, mais je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je suis sur qu'elle savait qu'on allait être séparé. Elle avait peur que les Titans m'enlèvent.

- Jamais, ça n'arrivera. Je t'aime et je te protégerais contre ses monstres, jamais ils ne te toucheront. J'en fais le serment, dit Robert en me fessant tourné vers lui pour m'embrasser.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je t'aime.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa doucement, gardant ses mains contre ma taille. Les miens étaient dans ses cheveux. On rompit le baiser et je me blottis contre lui. Je me sentais bien avec lui, je me sentais libre et entière. Je me disais que rien, ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer de lui et de sa famille. Mais faut être réaliste, les Titans étaient à ma recherche et ils feront tout pour me capturer et me séparer d'eux. Je suis la dernière déesse vivante, et tant que je serais vivante, il y aura de l'espoir pour la paix. Et c'est ce que les Titans voulaient à tout prix éviter.

- Kristen ? dit Robert.

- Hum, quoi ? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu, dit-il en souriant.

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes songes.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A rien de précis. Que veux-tu me dire ?

- Que veux-tu faire cet après midi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu as à me proposer ?

- Randonnée, balade, rien. Tiens, il y a des chevaux pas loin d'ici. Tu veux les voir ?

- Oh oui, ça serait super.

- Alors accroche-toi.

Il m'invite à monter sur son dos, ce que je fis. Nous partons alors dans la forêt pour voir des chevaux. On arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure, Robert me fit descendre de son dos et me dit de regarder droit devant moi. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et vis des dizaines de chevaux, ils étaient tous magnifiques.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des noirs, des blancs et de couleur marron. Ils étaient tous dans une immense prairie, entourée par les arbres. Je m'approche de celui qui était plus près de moi : un pur sang de couleur marron. Le cheval me regarda avec appréhension, mais il se laissa approcher. Je lui montrais ma main pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais le caresser. Il s'approcha plus de moi, afin que je puisse le caresser. Il était doux et soyeux, il hissa de joie. Je mis ma tête contre la sienne, Robert s'approcha de nous :

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi je l'adore.

- Oh, je suis jaloux, dit Robert en fessant sa moue boudeuse.

- Oh arrête, tu es le seul dans mon cœur.

- Je sais, mais je te taquine, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Hum, heureusement pour toi.

- Tu veux monter ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Robert me fit la courte échelle pour me faire monter. Je me sentais à l'aise sur ce cheval. Robert grimpa sur un autre cheval et me rejoint. Soudain, j'entendis un cri d'aigle et vis Alaska nous rejoindre. Il se posa sur la tête du cheval qui ne disait rien. Je le caresse sur sa tête, lui disant que je suis heureuse de le voir :

- Alors prête ? dit Robert

- Oui, prête.

- Alors, allons-y

Nous partîmes au galop dans la prairie, j'avais peur que le cheval me fasse passer par au dessus, mais il n'en fit rien. Je me laisse conduire par ce dernier, le vent caressa mon visage ce qui me fit du bien. On galopa plusieurs heures, on fit des courses, on se taquina, bref on s'amusa. J'étais vraiment heureuse, rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Mais soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, les chevaux, le mien et celui de Robert s'agitèrent. Robert se colla à moi, Alaska vola au dessus de nous :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Robert

- Je n'en sais rien, les chevaux ont l'air énervés.

- Faut partir d'ici.

- Oui.

Nous étions prêts à descendre de nos montures, quand une flamme me frôla. Je hurlais de douleur, regardant ma peau brulée. Robert me prit dans ses bras, passant sa main sur ma blessure. Mais qui a fait ça ? Soudain, je vis des ombres noirs sortir des arbres et apparaitre devant nous. :

- Oh non ! dis-je apeurée

- Quoi, tu les connais ? dit Robert en resserrant son étreinte sur moi

- Oui, ce sont les Titans.

- Quoi ?

Je vis les Titans s'approcher de nous, je reconnus leur roi, Anton. Dès qu'il me vit, il sourit d'une manière sadique :

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, princesse.

- Pas moi, Anton.

- Oh, tu m'en vois peiné.

- Désolée pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien, je te cherchais. J'ai été très désolée de ne pas voir ton corps mort sur le champ de bataille. Et je regrette même de ne pas m'être battu avec toi.

- Ma mère en a décidée autrement.

- Quel dommage, ah les mères. Elle m'a suppliée de t'épargner avant de mourir. Je lui ais dit que je ferrais de toi ma reine et après je lui ais donnée le coup de grâce.

- Espèce de …, dis-je en voulant me jeter sur lui

- Non Kristen, c'est ce qu'il veut, dit Robert en me retenant

- Jamais, je ne deviendrais ta reine ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, je vais te tuer pour avoir massacré ma famille et les miens.

- Oh mais je n'attends que ça. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, dit Anton en s'approchant de nous

- Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de Kristen, dit Robert en se mettant devant moi

- Hum, qui es-tu vampire ?

- Je suis Robert Cooper et je suis son petit ami.

- Hum, alors on a un petit problème, car c'est moi son futur mari. Kristen sera ma reine et me régneront ensemble.

- Jamais ! dis-je en rage

- Franchement, tu crois que toi et ton vampire vous allez m'en empêcher. J'arrive toujours à mes fins et je sais comment te faire souffrir. Après tout, Robert a une famille que tu aimes, je crois non ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je t'interdis d'approcher de ma famille, tu risques de le regretter.

- Oh mais je n'attends que ça. Voir les pouvoirs de la plus puissante des déesses.

Soudain, je vis les autres Titans nous encerclent. Putain de merde, comment on va faire pour nous échapper :

- Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Attrapez-les !

Là tout se passa très vite, les Titans se rapprochèrent dangereusement de nous, mais Alaska arriva et les attaqua, ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur mes pouvoirs. Je créais des bourrasques de vent pour les envoyer plus loin. Un espace se crée, nous permettant de fuir. Je pris la main de Robert et nous courons aussi vite que possible. Mais Anton envoya une boule de feu sur Robert qui s'écroula au sol, blessé. Je m'allonge près de lui :

- Rob, ça va ?

- Oui ça va, dit-il pour me rassurer

Les Titans nous firent prisonniers, ils mirent mes mains derrière mon dos, m'empêchant d'utiliser ma magie. Anton s'avança vers nous

- Vraiment pathétique. Tu auras pu éviter bien des problèmes si tu avais été sage tout de suite.

- Je ne serais jamais ta reine, dis-je alors qu'il prenait ma tête entre ses mains.

- Oh que si, mon cœur.

- Ne la touchez pas ! dit Robert en essayant de se libérer

- Oh tu te prends pour qui, vampire. Kristen sera ma femme et la mère de mes enfants.

- Va te faire foutre. Jamais !

- Oh si, ma puce. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire sans tes bras.

- En effet, mais je peux me servir de ça !

Je marchais sur le pied du Titan qui me tenait prisonnière, me libérant au passage. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour envoyer Anton et touts les Titans présents. Je libérais Robert et nous partons en courant aussi vite que nous le pouvons avec la blessure de Robert.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison, mais j'étais étonnée que les Titans ne nous aient pas poursuivis. Ils devaient avoir une raison à ça. Nous entrâmes dans le salon, tout le monde était là et se levait quand ils nous virent arrivés.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Eli

- Les Titans nous ont attaqués et Robert a été blessé, dis-je en soutenant Robert

- Je le savais, je le savais que tu n'allais que nous causer que des problèmes.

- Eli, arrête!, dit Peter en se levant pour prendre Robert

Non elle a raison, si je n'avais été là, Robert n'aura pas été blessé. Je m'en voulais énormément. Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne.

- Je t'aime Kristen et ne t'en veux pas. Ca ne sert à rien.

- Mais Rob, elle a raison.

- Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, mon ange.

- Oh Rob, je t'aime, dis-je en l'embrassant

Peter emmena Robert, coupant notre baiser. Je le suivis, Jackson, Ashley et Kellan me donnèrent des tapes rassurantes sur mon épaule. Nikki et Eli me regardèrent avec haine. Je baissais la tête et suivis Peter et mon amour en haut.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimés? Donnez moi vos avis sur la relation future entre Kristen et Nikki et Elisabeth? Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain. La semaine prochaine? Ou dans deux semaines? Je verrais selon mon moral.<p>

Bisous Miss Sadique.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola todo él mundo, je m'excuse mille fois, mais mon moral est toujours au plus bas, ce qui fait que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fiction. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Et un TRES GRAND MERCI à Caro et Letty pour leurs messages de soutien, je vous adore les filles.

Désolée encore pour ne pas vous avoir répondu à vos commentaires, alors je vais le faire pour ceux qui se sont posés des questions

**Caro**: Merci pour ton soutien et pour le verbe faire, c'est bien fessait et faissait, sur Word, en tout cas et dans le dico aussi ^^

**Htray2000**: Le caractère méchant d'Eli n'a rien à voir avec mon humeur, j'avais envie de le faire dès que le début, car j'en avais marre de voir toujours son personnage comme quelqu'un de gentil. Et puis Eli n'est pas Esmée. Faut pas oublier que ce sont les Cooper et non les Cullen dans l'histoire et j'essaie de me tenir un peu éloignée d'eux, d'ailleurs.

Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre et encore désolée

Bisous

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 :<p>

Peter avait rapidement soigné Robert, pendant que je restais à son chevet et gardant sa main contre la mienne. Je m'en voulais, c'est de ma faute si Robert a été blessé. Même si lui et son père me disaient sans arrêt le contraire, je sais qu'ils disaient ça pour ne pas que je culpabilise et que tout ça était entièrement de ma faute. Et à cause de ça, je venais peut être de briser l'harmonie au sein de cette famille si unie.

Je savais que Robert me défendra contre Eli ou Nikki, mais je ne voulais pas que Robert se ligue contre sa famille. Il ne méritait pas ça, sa famille ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne devait pas payer par ma faute, si les Titans tuaient les Cooper, je ne me la pardonnerais jamais. Les Cooper étaient ma famille à présent, et je me devais de les protéger. Même si pour cela, je devais les abandonner. Abandonner Robert ? Est-ce que j'y arriverais ? Rien n'était moins sur, mais je me devais d'essayer.

J'attendis que Peter ait fini de soigner Robert pour réfléchir à un plan, je devais partir, loin des Cooper. Je me devais de les éloigner de tout danger, mais comment partir sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Surtout LUI. Je savais que Robert me lâcherait plus d'une semelle, à cause de l'attaque. Il allait devenir encore plus protecteur qu'avant, à mon grand dam. Mais je le regardais allongé, blessé sur le lit et je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment que je m'en aille.

Je voulais me lever, mais Robert me prit la main :

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je reviens, je vais dans ma salle de bain, me rafraichir

- D'accord, reviens-moi vite. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, dis-je en l'embrassant avant de partir

Je sortis de la pièce et vais dans ma chambre. Je refermais ma porte et m'allongeais sur le lit. Alaska était là et vint vers moi. Je lui caressais la tête :

Je dois partir, je ne veux plus que les Cooper risque leurs vies. Tu veux venir avec moi

Il poussa son cri, pour me donner son accord. Mais avant, je me devais de tout expliquer à Robert. Je pris une feuille et un stylo et lui écrit une lettre, lui expliquant tout. Ma lettre finie, j'allais vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris et sautais vers une branche de l'arbre d'en face pour descendre en bas en douceur. Je courus en m'enfonçant dans la forêt, Alaska sous mes talons. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

**POV Robert :**

Après le départ de Kristen de la pièce, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. J'avais vu que Kristen n'aillait pas bien après l'attaque et les pics de ma mère et de ma sœur m'avaient rien arrangés, non plus. Mais Kristen n'y pouvait rien dans cette attaque, ce n'était pas sa faute, si elle était recherchée par ses monstres. Elle n'avait pas demandée cela. Mon père finit de me soigner :

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

- Oui, mais fais attention, acquiesça mon père

- Très bien, merci.

- Fais attention à bien garder contre toi, car j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en veut énormément.

- Je sais, mais je me dois de la rassurer.

- Très bien, vas-y, mon fils.

Je lui souris et sortis de la pièce. Je tapais à la porte de la chambre de Kristen, mais aucune réponse :

- Kristen, mon cœur, je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse, rien, alors j'entrais. A mon grand désespoir, je ne trouvais personne. Personne dans la chambre, personne dans la salle de bain, mais la fenêtre était ouverte et une lettre était posée sur le lit de mon amour. Je la pris et m'assis pour la lire et je fis bien, car ce que je lis, me brisa le cœur :

_Robert, mon amour,_

_Je suis désolée d'être parti sans vous dire au revoir, mais c'est mieux ainsi. L'attaque que nous avons subie, m'a décidée à faire le choix de partir. Je t'aime de tout mon être, mais je ne peux pas et ne veux pas risquer ta vie et celle de ta famille. Les Titans sont des êtres immondes, sans scrupule, sans aucune once de bonheur et ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer toute ta famille, pour me faire souffrir, et c'est ce que je veux éviter. Je sais ce que tu m'aurais dit, si j'étais resté : qu'on allait les vaincre ensemble. Mais c'est précisément ce que je ne veux pas. Je veux que ta famille reste unie et en vie et je sais qu'avec moi dans votre entourage, je ne le resterais pas longtemps, crois-moi. Alors j'ai pris la décision de partir, je m'en veux pas et n'en veux pas à ta mère, elle avait raison depuis le temps. N'essaie pas de me rechercher, car de toute façon, tu ne me retrouveras jamais. Je t'oublierais jamais et toi, j'espère, que tu ne m'oublieras pas, non plus_

_Je t'aime à jamais_

_Kristen_

Comment elle a pu me laisser tout seul ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner de cette façon. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit. Je remuerais ciel et terre, pour la retrouver, mais je la retrouverais, coute que coute. Je descendis en courant en bas, j'avais deux mots à dire à ma famille, sinon je risquais d'exploser. Toute ma famille était en bas et ne regardait bizarrement quand elle vit débarquer :

- Qu'est ce que je passe, mon fils, dit Peter

- Il se passe que Kristen est parti à cause de vous deux, répondis-je en désignant ma mère et Nikki du doigt

- Mais nous n'avons rien fait, dit Ma mère

- Oh si, vous avez été odieuse avec elle. Elle ne cherchait qu'à s'intégrer au sein de la famille.

- Mais elle s'est intégrée, nous l'adorons, dit Ashley

- Oui toi, papa, Jackson et Kellan, mais pas maman, ni Nikki, et je sais que l'attaque que nous avons subis cet après midi, vous a confortés dans l'idée que Kristen ne doit pas faire partie des nôtres.

- Et c'est le cas, Kristen n'est pas un vampire.

- Et alors, oui Kristen est une déesse, mais je l'aime et je ne suis rien sans elle. Elle m'a tout apportée, le bonheur, la joie. Je ne survivrais pas sans elle.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Eli, dit mon père consterné

- Mais elle allait séparer notre famille, à cause de cette guerre, se justifia Eli

- Non, au contraire, elle a réuni notre famille. Elle nous a apporté une sœur, une meilleure amie, une âme-sœur et une fille, pour moi, dit Peter

- Nous devons la retrouver, dit Jackson déterminé

- Mais comment, on ne sait pas où elle est, dit Kellan

- Je parcourais ciel et terre pour la retrouver, dis-je encore plus déterminée

- Très bien, on va diviser en deux groupes. Robert tu vas avec Jackson et Ashley. Moi et Kellan on va ensemble, dit mon père

- Très bien, acceptais-je

- Eli et toi, Nikki, vous restez ici. Vous avez assez fait de dégâts

- Très bien dit Eli résignée

Nous partîmes tous dans la forêt, à la recherche de mon âme-sœur. J'espérais de tout cœur que j'allais la retrouver. Je ferrais tout, en tout cas.

**POV Kristen** :

Cela fessait beaucoup une heure que je courais, j'avais envi de me reposer. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je savais que j'étais loin des Cooper et de leur maison. J'avais mal, Robert me manquait, Ashley me manquait, ainsi que Jackson. J'avais retrouvée le gout de vivre, grâce à cette famille et j'avais trouvée l'amour en Robert, mais j'avais tout perdu. Mais au moins, je savais à présent que les Cooper étaient protégés de mes ennemis, et puis, je ne devais pas trop les manquer. Eli et Nikki ne m'aimait pas. Certes Ashley, mais nous avons peu discutés. Jackson, c'était pareil, et aussi pour Kellan.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe contre un arbre et essaie de me reposer. Alaska se posa contre une branche et surveilla les alentours, comme un vrai garde du corps. Je fermais un peu les yeux, ne pensant à rien qu'à l'air frais pénétrant dans ma peau. Quand soudain j'entendis un bruit de claquement de branche, je me relevais en deux secondes et regardais autour de moi. Mais rien :

- Tu vois quelque chose, Alaska ?

Il me fit comprendre que non. .J'entendis plus rien. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Je sentis alors quelqu'un m'observait dans l'obscurité des arbres. J'avais un peu peur. Qui c'était ? Un Titan ? Un autre vampire ? Ou une bête quelconque ?

* * *

><p>Voila pour le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimés? Et que je ne vous aie pas trop déçue?<p>

Alors qui est cette chose, cet être ou cet animal qui observe Kristen? Des idéss? Des Suggestions?

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le porchain, tout dépende de mon humeur et de mon inspiration.

Bisous Miss Sadique


End file.
